Wayne and Wanda
Wayne and Wanda were a singing duo who performed during the first season of The Muppet Show. They were usually introduced by Sam the Eagle, who approved of their "wholesome, uplifting, and decent" act but was constantly frustrated by their inability to get past the first verse of any song. While their sketches began as mellow and classy, they always ended in disaster, seemingly foretold by the title of their chosen song. The characters first appeared in the unreleased pilot version of episode 101. In the middle of an extended version of "The Muppet Show Theme," Kermit the Frog introduced a clip of the duo singing "You Made Me Love You," even though neither the song nor the performers were featured in the pilot itself. Wanda made her first official appearance in the "At the Dance" segment in the same episode, where she danced with Mahna Mahna in both the pilot and aired versions. Wayne and Wanda, as a duo, were properly introduced in a rare backstage appearance in episode 102, where they complained that their act had been cut and badmouthed guest star Connie Stevens until they realized that she was eavesdropping on their conversation. Their first onstage act was "Stormy Weather" in episode 103. The pair, who had been featured in a majority of the first season episodes, were cut entirely from the second season, due in part to the departure of Wanda's performer, Eren Ozker, and in part to the promotion of Jerry Juhl to head writer, who shifted the show's focus from running gags to character-based comedy. As a result, Wayne and Wanda, who had rarely appeared backstage during the first season and consequently never developed as individual characters, were cut from the show's regular line-up. Wayne, however, was brought back as an individual performer in the third season, singing solo numbers like "My Wild Irish Rose" and "Dog Walk," and appearing as the hero in series of melodrama sketches where he attempted to save Miss Piggy from Uncle Deadly's dastardly schemes. In episode 406, Wanda (now played by Kathryn Mullen) returned to the show and rejoined Wayne. The pair have Kermit such a guilt trip for having fired them that he rehired them on the spot. Once they started singing, however, Kermit remembered why he'd fired them in the first place and once again dispensed with their services. Although Wayne appeared once more on the show's fifth season, this would be Wanda's last appearance until the 1980s, when she appeared in the background of Muppets' Studios Presents: You're the Director, a View Master video game. However, the Wanda puppet was used as a Whatnot in At The Dance segments as well as a backround puppet throughout the next four years of The Muppet Show. For these, her hair and attire were altered. Wayne and Wanda's final appearance, of sorts, was in The Muppets Big Book of Crafts, as a pair of finger puppets designed and built by April Asher. Sketches Filmography Wayne *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 1 - 5) **Episode 101: Juliet Prowse Pilot ("You Made Me Love You") **Episode 102: Connie Stevens **Episode 103: Joel Grey ("Willkommen," "Stormy Weather," "Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues," closing]) **Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi (closing) **Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ("Try to Remember") **Episode 115: Candice Bergen ("Friends") **Episode 120: Valerie Harper ("Broadway Baby") **Episode 122: Ethel Merman ("There's No Business Like Show Business") **Episode 124: Mummenschanz ("The Blue Danube") **Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge ("My Wild Irish Rose") **Episode 304: Gilda Radner (Muppet Melodrama) **Episode 305: Pearl Bailey **Episode 306: Jean Stapleton (Muppet Melodrama) **Episode 310: Marisa Berenson **Episode 312: James Coco ("Catch a Falling Star") **Episode 316: Danny Kaye ("Jogging") **Episode 317: Spike Milligan ("Dog Walk") **Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone **Episode 406: Linda Lavin **Episode 509: Debbie Harry *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) Wanda *''The Muppet Show'' **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 1 - 5) **Episode 101: Juliet Prowse Pilot ("You Made Me Love You" **Episode 101: Juliet Prowse (At the Dance) **Episode 102: Connie Stevens **Episode 103: Joel Grey ("Willkommen," closing) **Episode 105: Rita Moreno (closing) **Episode 106: Jim Nabors (closing) **Episode 107: Florence Henderson **Episode 108: Paul Williams (closing) **Episode 111: Lena Horne ("Sing," closing) **Episode 120: Valerie Harper ("Broadway Baby") **Episode 121: Twiggy **Episode 122: Ethel Merman ("There's No Business Like Show Business") **Episode 124: Mummenschanz ("The Blue Danube") **Episode 406: Linda Lavin *''The Muppet Movie'' ("The Rainbow Connection" Finale) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (wedding finale) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' *''Muppets' Studios Presents: You're the Director'' VHS game See also Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches Category:Character Pairs